From What
by AllKnowingMay
Summary: Dib changes the future, but is it for the best? What happens to Zim? WARNING: CONTAINS ZADR. Up for Adoption.
1. Return of the STORD

**Dib changes the future, but is it for the best. What happens to Zim? WARNING: CONTAINS ZADR.**

**Me: Here it is my new story. Let me know what you all think, please.**

From What?

Ch 1 Return of the Space Time Object Replacement Device

Failed. It was written all over that paper that proved he wasn't human. He had been thinking of just ending it especially after he found such evidence of his inhumanity. All his pain and loneliness would be gone, but he found it one day while trying to acquire evidence that Zim is an alien. The space time object replacement device. He could use it to send a note to his past self making sure that this never would happen. He would never fall in love with his worst enemy and his enemy would never find out.

He made it. The space time object replacement device was in sight now he only needed to find the right time to send his letter into the past. There it is the perfect chance. He threw the carefully folded up papers into the portal.

A split second latter he felt pain course through his chest. He looked down to see a familiar implement lodged into his chest. The spider leg was withdrawn from within him and he fell to the floor gagging on his own blood.

"What did you do Dib-shit? What did you send through time?"

He tried to speak but it was getting hard with the blood filling his lungs. The alien bent down to hear what he had to say. Once the alien was close enough he reached up with his bloodied hand and cupped the alien's cheek with his hand.

"I-I love you, space-boy."

And that was it.

_(Character Change)_

The Dib-stink had been acting quite unusual lately and he didn't like it one bit. He preferred the Dib that fought with him and was endlessly obsessed with him. He had begun to think that he would have to capture and then torture the Dib in order to find the humans problem.

Finally Dib was acting more Dibish. Dib was now somewhere in his lab. Now all he had to do was find the little monkey taunt him, possibly get into a fight (which he hoped wouldn't happen, because that would result in stuff getting broken and he really didn't want to remake some of his inventions), and then to finish it off he would toss Dib out of his home without any evidence of his alien nature. It is a flawless plan unlike many of the other plans he made, but most of them had only been created to toy Dib with.

Ah here is Diblet. It looks like Dib is playing around with one of his inventions. As he got closer he was able to make out what invention and he paled at what he saw. It was the space time object replacement device.

He had meant to get rid of that invention, but never got the chance since he was too busy making other inventions.

Many different possibilities of why Dib was using that invention passed through his mind and many of them involved Zim being put onto a dissection table. No he would not allow that to happen. A sense of betrayal and anger surged through him making him do something quite irrational. He silently came up behind the human taking out his spider legs as he went.

He saw the human go towards the portal with something. He definitely would not allow that something go through that portal so he ran the final steps to the human extending one of his spider legs in front of him, but he was too late to stop the human from tossing the object into the portal.

He looked at the human in front of him and noticed that he had impaled him on his spider leg. He pulled the leg out of the human. The human slowly turned to look at him and then fell onto his back. He looked down at the boy in disgust.

"What did you do Dib-shit? What did you send through time?"

It looked like the human was trying to say something, but he couldn't hear it so he bent down towards the human. The human surprised him by cupping his cheek with his bloodied hand, but the most astonishing thing was what Dib said.

"I-I love you, space-boy."

The hand fell as the light extinguished from the boy's eyes. He didn't understand if Dib had loved him then why did he use that device. Then a thought dawned on him that maybe he had sent some sort of note into the past to prevent the love that he felt for his enemy. He knew he never would have wanted his enemy to find out that he felt that way about him, because he felt the same way. He would have done the same thing if he didn't know of the consequences of such actions (remembering the baseball from several years ago, which he still had), but that wouldn't stop him now.

He got to his feet and walked over to one of the tables that had some of his old plans on it. He began to write something down, but at one point he didn't know what to write so he looked over to the dead boy and saw that he had vanished. That did not bode well. He quickly grabbed the paper he had been writing on balled it up and threw it into the portal.

Little did he know that the paper would arrive three days after Dibs had?

**Zim: What filth is this?**

**Me: It's not filth it's a story Zim. Anyways you and Dib changed the future so there is a chance that there won't be any more ZADR.**

**Dib: What's with you and killing me?**

**Me: I only kill you if it is necessary and it is necessary to kill you right now, besides you won't actually be dead anymore since you changed the future.**

**Did: You're right, but what did I send back in time?**

**Zim: Never mind what you set to the past Dib-stink what did me send back?**

**Me: Well you both will just have to find out, won't you? *whispering* Just so you readers know there will be more ZADR and there may or may not be some yaoi depending if I don't die of pure embarrassment. Also do tell those two, please.**

**Please review and…**

**NEXT CHAPTER OR STORY COMING SOON**

**Zim: What were you whispering about over there May-human?**

**Me: Nothing you really need to be concerned about Zim-freak.**


	2. Moving On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters from the show. This also extends to the first chapter.**

**Dib: May and Zim got into a name calling contest last time and I learned some new colorful insults from both of them.**

**Me: Hey Dib. Thanks for stalling.**

**Dib: No problem.**

**Me: Now let's go on with this story shall we.**

Ch 2 Moving On

He had just gone downstairs for a snack. So where the heck did his homework go, great he would have to do it all again and it had taken him five hours to get what he had got done so far. He flopped down into the chair exhausted with just thinking of redoing what he had just done let alone what he hadn't done yet.

Just then he noticed something on his desk. He picked it up to examine it. It looked like a present, but it was plainly wrapped in white paper. He carefully unwrapped the present. It was a cassette he also noticed that it appeared as if the wrapping paper had writing on it. He set the cassette down to look more closely at the wrapping paper. Most of the papers had his father's company logo on them, but the last one was just a hand written note on a piece of notebook paper.

Something on one of the printed pages from his father's company caught his eye. 'Project D.I.B', what's his name doing on this document? He would find out but first he was going to listen to the cassette. He popped the cassette into one of the old cassette players he had lying around his room.

_Dib, if you're listening to this then I have succeeded in sending this back in time, if not well I don't want to dwell on that._

_Getting back on topic I have sent these items into the past to prevent certain events from happening. I have sent them back to you, because I know you can stop these events from happening._

_Zim is an exile. He isn't really an Invader. The tallest sent him sent him into space to die, but he found Earth. You should already know that he will never take over the world since it's already been 3 years. If he actually was a competent Invader he would have taken over the world within a year of coming to Earth. If you continue to pursue your enemy already knowing of his incompetents then you will fall in love with him. I am not lying to you Dib this will happen and if your enemy were to find out he would use it against you._

_The papers I have sent you will tell you something you do not want to know. I know it will be hard for you to believe them, but you will be able to authenticate them if you go to your fathers company. I have faith that you will be able to find those same documents in your time at that facility._

_Please don't let my fate become your fate, too._

The voice from the cassette was familiar, but he couldn't place it until that final line. His future self sent these items to him from the future. He knew he could deny everything that was said on the cassette, but if he were to look at those then he could not deny the truth anymore and even though he could just throw the papers away he would look at them and change the future. He picked up the first on that had his name on it and started to read.

He slowly placed the last piece of the document under the small pile of papers. It was clear that this was only a fraction of the true document, but it was enough to inform Dib on what he truly was, an experiment. Not just any experiment a failed one. He would have to go to his father's facility to find the whole file. He took up the note that he had set aside and began to read it.

_Hello Dib, if you are reading this then you have figured out that I am you from the future. Also that you believe or are starting to believe what I have said and sent to you. I know this will hurt, but I have to tell you anyways._

_In the future nothing will change, besides your feelings; everybody will still either despise your existence or think you're crazy. It will go to the point that you will feel that even if you expose Zim they still will never accept you and you'll know it to be true._

_Frankly I think that if you even try to change yourself now no one would accept you either way. You might be thinking right now why I didn't send all this farther back into the past where people's opinions of you could have changed more easily is because we were too set in our ways back then and would have never believed all this stuff._

_I know it is hard, but I hope you make the right decisions. The future is now in your hands._

_Good Bye, From You_

The future was now in his hands alright. Now all he really needed to do was authenticate the papers he had from this so called secret project.

***Scene Change***

It was fairly easy to get into the facility, but finding that file would be much harder or maybe not. It was simple enough to find the top secret file room and simple enough to crack the password to the door, he was born with his father's genius. Of course finding where the file would be hard right, wrong. A safe in the back of the room really gave it away, being that it was marked Dr. Membrane's gave it away pretty fast. Man for a genius his father could be such an idiot. Now all he had to do was get past the security. Obviously he needed a retina scan and a password. If the documents he had were right then his retina scan should match his fathers, but what would the password be. Maybe his favorite thing in the world, Gaz no, Mom no, me definitely not, then it hit him. He typed in SUPERTOAST and of course the password was accepted, again his father could be quite an idiot. He quickly did the retina scan and entered the vault.

There wasn't much in the vault, which surprised him quite a bit. There were like only five filing cabinets and a few of his father's old inventions in there. He went directly to the filing cabinets. The first one had nothing of interest to him. The second one had lots of plans for destroying Santa Claus, and his father called him obsessed. When he looked in the third filing cabinet he found a large file called Project Gaz and right behind that file was the one I was looking for. He was vaguely curious about Project Gaz, which obviously had to do with his sister, but knowing his sister even if he told her about this file she wouldn't care. So he put that file back and brought out the Project Dib file. He knew he was going to be here for a while so he sat down on the floor. He took out the papers he had gotten from the future so he could compare the two. He gathered the file together, got up, and put the file back where he found it. He left the vault closing the door behind him. Getting out was as simple as getting in and soon he was back at his house.

***Scene Change Again***

He was laying going over all that he learned today when a thought entered into his head. What was he going to do now? He knew he could stay in this house or even this city anymore. Killing himself was out. He wasn't depressed enough to do that, even with all the information he had learned about himself today. Leaving and starting a new life sounded like the best option. He had enough money stashed under his bed to do it. The money had come from various questionable jobs he preformed over the years, because his father would never give him money to continue his paranormal investigations and a normal job wouldn't be enough to purchase the equipment he needed. That equipment is expensive and Zim kept on destroying most of it, so he always had to replace it. Thus he needed a lot of money.

So he definitely had enough money to start a new life elsewhere. Tomorrow he would leave, because right now it was really late and he was mentally exhausted from today's events. So he changed his clothes, flopped down on his bed turning off the light in the process and practically passed out.

"Dib get the fuck up and get ready for school now."

Great he totally forgot that he had school. Well he wasn't going to go, because nothing was going to prevent him from leaving today.

"Gaz I don't feel good, so I'm not going to school."

Good thing he sounded like he had a cold otherwise Gaz would have definitely knocked down his door and dragged him to school, even if he was only in his boxers. He thought it had something to do with if she had to deal with their moronic peers then he had to.

"Dib if you're lying I will send you to a nightmare dimension which there is no return."

He heard her stomp back down stairs. His sister had begun to pay more attention to him about a year ago, but he wished she would go back to ignoring him. Her attention in the past had always ended up in pain on his part and that hadn't changed at all. She obviously relished tormenting him, since she couldn't really torment other people without getting into big trouble. He would not miss her when he was gone and neither would he miss anyone else from this stupid city. Why hadn't he thought of leaving before? Zim, of course that was the reason why and stupid thoughts of actually being accepted by these people if he exposed the alien had kept him here.

He heard the front door slam and that was his cue to begin packing. He grabbed his backpack and duped all the contents onto the floor. He searched through the bag to make sure Zim hadn't put any tracking device on it. He definitely didn't want Zim tracking him down. When he was satisfied that there was no tracking devices he reached under his bed and brought out the box with his money in it. The box had been of his own invention. It looked like a nicely carved piece of wood instead of what it really was, which is a cleverly disguised storage unit that would open by voice command and only his voice opened this box. He placed the box into the backpack and went around his room to find other things he would need. He was only going to pack the essentials, because he didn't want to be loaded down with baggage and besides he wouldn't need any of this other stuff in his new life. As an afterthought he put the note had gotten from his future self into the backpack.

Next he picked up one of the boxes of files he had lying around and duped its contents onto his bed. He filled the box with things he deemed important to him. Most of the stuff he put in the box was a part of his paranormal obsession. He set the box and the backpack next to the door and then went to get dressed. He did one more sweep of his room making sure he had got everything he needed. He grabbed the box and backpack up and went downstairs to set them next to the front door. He went into the garage. For not being used the garage had a lot of stuff in it. It took awhile, but he finally found one of those gas cans they use for barbeques. He went into the kitchen next to acquire a lighter, which where stashed in one of the drawers there. He was walking back to his stuff when he thought of something. Going to the closet he opened the door and took out one of his coats he rarely used, being that it wasn't a trench coat. With coat in hand he picked up his stuff and headed out of the house locking the door after him.

***Woohoo another scene change***

He had placed the box in a safe part of the clearing that that when it went up it wouldn't take the forest with it. He dumped some of the gasoline onto the box and its contents. He set the can down, pulled off his trench coat ant threw it onto the boxes and dumped the rest of the can onto it. He took up the lighter and sent the objects of his obsession up in flames. There was no doubt in his mind that his father would have seen this as a fitting end to his paranormal studies. He watched the flames for a while before he slipped on the other coat, picked up his bag and headed out to start his new life.

**Me: I'm here to explain the scene changes. I put them in there so that certain people would understand that the character went someplace else. (I say this while subtly gesturing over to Zim.)**

**Zim: May-thing you seem to have some sort of weird twitch.**

**Me: Ah, is Zim concerned for me.**

**Zim: No it just annoys Zim.**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* So Dib now you know what you sent back in time. Next we'll find out what Zim sent back in time.**

**Zim: I bet what the Almighty Zim sent back is far better than what Dib sent back.**

**Me: (Clearly ignoring the alien.) Ah, bonfires a great way to end one life and begin another. Don't you think so too, Dib?**

**Dib: Actually I think it's weird. Frankly I am more interested to know why you called my father an idiot.**

**Me: Isn't obvious. I don't like your father Dib and that dislike will reflect within my stories.**

**Please review and …**

**NEXT CHAPTER OR STORY COMING SOON**

**Dib: Why don't you like my father?**

**Me: I'll let you dwell on that question a while, and then I'll answer you.**


	3. Three Days Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters from the show.**

**Dib: So why don't you like my father?**

**Me: You're still thinking about that Dib? I can understand why you can't figure it out since you can't relate to people at all.**

**Dib: What do you mean by that?**

**Me: I mean that pretty much everybody you know either hates you, ignores you, or thinks you're insane so they avoid you, which doesn't help you understand other people at all.**

**Dib: *Sigh* You're right.**

**Me: So just give it a while and eventually you'll find out why I don't like your father. Anyways I don't want to spoil the surprise yet. Now let's go see what Zims up to in my story.**

Ch 3 Three Days Later

Three days. It had been three days since he saw his enemy. He should have been ecstatic to finally have his nemesis out of his way, but instead he was pissed beyond belief.

On the first day his enemy didn't come to school he just thought the human was sick like how others of his kind got sick occasionally and didn't attend the prison they called school. On the second day he got suspicious and went to his enemy's house to see if he was up to something, but when he peered into the human's window he didn't see him. Instead he saw an empty room. It was late at night so shouldn't the human be asleep in his bed, maybe he went to get a drink of that acid that they call water. So he waited for the human to come back. It was almost morning and still the human hadn't returned to his room. Maybe he was up to something. On the third day he went up to the Gaz-monster to try to find out what his nemesis was up to. He wasn't going to leave her alone until she told him what he wanted to know, which was a good and a bad thing. He learned that his nemesis hadn't been home when she had gotten home that first day and he never returned the next day and after she said that she hit him with a bat. Getting a slit concussion was a good price to pay for the information he acquired.

After going through the information in his head the conclusion he came to was that his enemy was planning something and it must be big if his enemy wasn't coming to school. He would find Dib and destroy those plans. If the Dib thought he could hide from him then he would be dead wrong. First he would need to get something from his base so that he may track down Dib.

He got home to a disaster zone, which pretty much it was every time he came home. At least he was so used to it that he could navigate his way to the elevator and not fall into one of the many miscellaneous piles of goop that was on the floor.

He gotten out of the elevator and was heading to the room where he kept many of his devices, when some strange object attached itself to his head.

"Gir, I thought I told you that you could make a mess upstairs, but the lab was off limits. If I find any mystery goop down here you will be severely punished."

He had pretty much given up on curbing Gir's destructive ways so instead he limited to the upstairs area, which did have benefits being that none of his few friends that he had managed to make wanted to come into his house. He believed that they were more afraid of the person who made the mess than the mess itself, which always had pockets of the strange goop that he himself could never find out what it was made of even with his superior Irken technology.

"Joo did. I was just playing with ma piggeh and then piggy disappeared and I had this in my hand."

"I really don't care what happened to your piggy, just go upstairs and clean up your mess."

"But masta this has your name on it. See."

He glanced at the first line and did a double take.

_Zim this is Zim._

He had seen that line before. It had been on that *shudder* pig that the computer had to extract out of his head in order to put his brain back in. At least this time the message wasn't anywhere inside him this time. He wondered why his future self had sent this note into the past, since he definitely wasn't going to mess with that machine again. In fact he had been thinking of getting rid of it, but it must have slipped his mind. Anyways maybe the rest of the note would clarify why he had sent it back in time.

_Zim this is Zim._

_You must stop the Dib from…_

He had to stop the Dib from what? Ahah This note must be the consequences of the Dib's plan being fulfilled. Now he will definitely not let the human make use of that plan. He tore Gir off his head and rushed to the room with his devices and grabbed the one he needed. He had also grabbed another device before he left that room to head out on his Dib hunt. First he would go to the human's house; since the human was almost always there it would be easy to pick up his trail.

***Magical scene change of amazingness***

It had been easy, as it always was, to get into the human's room. He rummaged around until he found the device humans used to keep the fuzz on their heads from getting all tangled. He pulled a few strands of the fuzz off the device and put it in his device. Now would be the more tricky part, since Dib had been gone a few days already and this planet was a filthy dirt ball, there would be less traces of the human outside of this house.

He started at the front door, since this is how the human always left his house. He steadily made his way down the street only stopping to move the device around to pick up the trail. The trail eventually led him to the woods, where he found the remains of a fire. He was about to continue on his way when he spotted a partially burnt picture near the edge of the fiery remains. He picked it up to examine it and to his surprise it was a picture of himself without his disguise.

He carefully sifted through the ass with his spider leg and found a few more burnt up pieces. There were a few pieces of paper, some more burnt pictures, and a piece of some material that had gotten caught on the spider leg. Most of the pieces of papers he found just looked like nonsense to him, but a few did mention him on them. Several of the pictures had been too distorted by the heat to actually be made out, but again many of them were pictures of him. He spent more time examining the piece of material than the other items he had found. It was black and not just from the soot. It seemed to be made of that leather material that the Dib's trench coat is made of.

Then it hit him. The Dib had burnt his trench coat, the thing that he always hunted the Para-something with. Questions entered his mind. Why would the Dib destroy his evidence or didn't the Dib want to expose him to the world. Maybe it meant that the Dib thought Zim is an incompetent invader and so thought Zim wasn't worth his time. That thought really irked him. How dare the filthy worm-baby think that Zim was incompetent? He would show that earth-smelly not to underestimate the amazing Zim.

Instead of continuing his search for Dib, he pretty much stomped all the way home.

***Return of the living dead scene change***

At least this time when he entered his base it was actually clean, which he didn't even thank the computer for. Ungrateful little…

He went down into the main part of his base, threw the devices he had back into the room they had been into and went to the main computer to begin his plans. First off he pulled up all of his previous plans. All of these other plans had flaws. He could see that, but the main thing that caught his eye was that all these previous plans had to do with destroying the humans. What if he didn't try to destroy the humans, but make them want to follow him? He definitely didn't want the Dib to be destroyed. No he would make it so that being his slave would grant a human great status in the new world he would create. The Dib would want that status, since he is practically ignored right now, and he would beg Zim to be Zim's slave. Yes, he would make the Dib beg to be in the presence of the amazing Zim ruler of Earth. Now he had to do research on former powerful leaders of the world, of course he wouldn't make the same mistakes as them and he had superior technology.

He had always hated the Earth learning institutions called Skools, but now the information he had gathered there was helping him to come up with a plan to take over the world. Ms. Bitters had been his teacher for several years, before vanishing mysteriously, and she really liked to take about unpleasant things in history, such as the black plague or those witch hunts that had killed many female worm-babies, but the most useful for him right now was her talks on what the humans called dictators. There had been many dictators of the humans, but few had almost taken over the world and only one had nearly succeeded. Now he would look at them all and see what flaws they had that prevented them from conquering the world.

It took nearly two months to acquire and dissect the data he needed. It could've taken him less time, but he had continued to go to skool so that the humans wouldn't get suspicious, although he doubted the humans would care since the Dib had been missing for nearly as long and they hadn't even noticed. It annoyed him that the human hadn't come back, but at least he wouldn't interfere in his plans.

Most of the information he had gotten was easy, but there were parts that the majority of the humans were not allowed to see that proved a little difficult to acquire. The type of government he wanted to establish is known as a dictatorship, but not a dictatorship in one single country but the whole world. The humans he found that had effectively taken control of many countries ranged from Napoleon to Hitler, his favorite being the much farther back in history Alexander the Great. If he hadn't died of a disease he would have succeeded in taking over the world.

He found that all the dictators had used various methods of force to take other countries. Most had invaded countries and took over them with their armies, but many who picked that why tried to force their own culture onto those countries inhabitants, which didn't turn out good for those dictators. Alexander the Great had done the same thing, but allowed the countries inhabitants to continue living how they have always lived and that worked in his favor, for the inhabitants eventually began to follow him. It was a brilliant plan back then, but it would need some tweaking to work in this modern era. Once he was done doing that he would add more to the plan so that he would acquire ultimate obedience and control when he takes over.

There was still much to do, but he was off to a good start. He looked to his right to the drawer he had put his future selves note. He knew why he hadn't gotten rid of it. It was because he still hadn't figured out the meaning to the message. That incomplete message, although short, could have many answers none of them good for him since it is obviously a warning about his enemy, but how can it be a warning against Dib if Dib gave up trying to stop him. The message made him confused and uneasy, but he wouldn't allow it interfere in his plans. So putting all thoughts of the message to the far corner of his PAK he continued to work on his plan.

**Me: Wow Zim that is such a BIG message and it is so EASY to understand what it is saying. *Giggle***

**Zim: *Eye Twitch* How dare you make fun of Zim?**

**Me: Oh I dare alright. ATTACK OF THE GOOP OF DOOM.**

**Zim: (Screams and bolts out the nearest door. The goop falls at least a foot short of the door Zim escaped through.)**

**Me: Ahahahaha**

**Dib: Nice one. By the way is that some of that goop you were talking about in your story.**

**Me: Naw. It's just jelly. (Licks hand.) Mmm, raspberry flavored. Anyways I'm not brave enough to actually touch that stuff you never know what's in it. Come on this is Gir we're talking about here. (Licks hand again.)**

**Dib: You're right. No matter what that stuff is we can't just leave it lying there. We'll get in trouble with the next person who wants to use this room.**

**Me: You mean I'll get in trouble. I'm the one using it not you. Besides it's a simple clean up. GIR CAN YOU COME HERE.**

**(The little robot comes out of nowhere, while laughing insanely.)**

**Hi Gir, could you please clean up that mess over there?**

**Gir: Why?**

**Me: Its jelly and its raspberry flavored. Maybe you could make a sandwich with it.**

**(Gir squeals excitedly and pretty much flies over, scoops up all the jelly, and vanishes once again.)**

**Dib: Whoa where did he go?**

**Me: Do you actually what me to answer that question.**

**Dib: Not really.**

**Me: Right now I'm wondering if Zim's plan will succeed or if he will ever learn what the rest of the note was supposed to tell him.**

**Please review and …**

**NEXT CHAPTER OR STORY COMING SOON**

**Dib: Why are you wondering about that stuff if you already know it?**

**Me: Dib it's called suspense. You really need to learn to read people, besides Zim.**

**Dib: What's that supposed to mean?**


	4. Time Changes Everything Literally

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters from the show.**

**Me: You follow him almost everywhere. You hide in bushes and take pictures of him every chance you get. You break into his home and have a collage of photos of him in your bedroom. Dib, if that isn't stalking then what is.**

**Dib: He's an alien hell bent on destroying the earth. I have to keep an eye on him.**

**Me: Yeah, sure Mr. Uberstalker. Now it is time to answer a previous question that I did not answer in the previous chapter, because it was a Zim chapter and not a Dib chapter. A reviewer asked if they could have Dib's coat. Unfortunately the one he burned so it can't be given to anybody, but he does have a closet that is almost full of the coats he wears and has a box with some of his old coats in it, at least the ones that aren't too badly damaged. Being that Dib's a notorious hoarder. Well if anybody would like one of Dib's coats then they just have to go through his closet. Now let us continue this lovely story.**

Ch. 4 Time Changes Everything (Literally)

He stared at himself in the mirror. He had definitely changed over the years. Well he did change himself enough to not be recognized, but the years have drastically changed him. He wasn't that skinny nerd-like kid he used to be. In the 14 years he had been on his own he filled out quite nicely. He had a muscular tone that didn't make him look overly buff or pathetic. He had kept his scythe lock. He couldn't really bring himself to get rid of it, but in order to not be recognized he weighted it and tied it down in a ponytail. That particular piece of hair always likes to stick up so he needed the weights that were specially made to hold it down. He had switched to contacts as soon as he had acquired the papers to get them, which he obviously had to forge.

All in all he looked more like a model than a business man. His looks just didn't attract women, but also men. He actually wasn't bothered by the fact that men were into him, because at least 10 years ago he realized he was bi and a few years after that he realized he liked guys more than girls, although he still went out with girls.

In the past being gay would have hurt his company's image if people had found out, but under Zim's regime such prejudices had been obliterated. Yes, Zim had finally conquered the earth like he had planned to do, but instead of destroying or enslaving earth's inhabitants he let them continue to live the way they always lived, although he did change some things.

Zim virtually eliminated poverty with all the new jobs he created, solved world hunger, the energy crisis, improved conditions in third world countries, and many other achievements. Pretty much those alone stated that he has the entire world worshipping him, although there is always people that will find fault in everything anybody does. Usually those were either the people that wanted to rule the world themselves or they were just racists.

Dib didn't have any problem with Zim being the ruler of the world. Zim had actually helped improve the world and now the Earth itself didn't look like it was dying. Dib actually sort of felt like he actually had saved the world by at least changing how Zim wanted to take over the world, although he didn't know how he did it. It seems though that Zim had forgotten him now that the alien had what he always wanted. Somehow that thought always made him sad. It is good that the little green tyrant had forgotten him, but he had to admit that the alien had been the only one who paid attention to him back then.

Putting all thoughts of a certain green ruler aside it was time to finish getting ready and go to work, although those thoughts would reoccur since today was the day he had left that place. He went to his closet and chose a white suit from the many he had in there. Once he deemed he looked presentable he took the elevator down to his office. The reason for this is because he had a suite built above his office was so he wouldn't have to continually commute to work and he would be close at hand if there were any pressing issues. A major plus though for having his home above his office was that he didn't have to miss breakfast, because he got to work several hours before his first meeting of the day. So when the elevator doors opened he was greeted by the attendant who had brought his food, which is bought from one of the many restaurants that populate this district.

An attendant was mandatory since the dish the food is served on is the restaurants. Unlike fast food places, restaurants have a reputation to uphold. Once the food is plated that is how it's going to be served; not thrown into Styrofoam containers and delivered like Chinese takeout. The food had to be like a work of art from the time it left the kitchen to the time it is served to the customer, so essentially the restaurants' reputation is on the attendant's shoulders. Dib had actually acquired a reputation in the district for his generous tips and kissing ability.

He had become quite a playboy over the years. As his looks improved more and more people both male and female took notice of him. It didn't bother him one bit, because he had realized he is bi a few years after he started dating. In all honesty he became more homosexual than heterosexual over the years.

When he first started dating at 16, which was two years after he ran away from home, he didn't realize he had a specific turn off when it came to women, because most of the girls his age weren't so well endowed. Meaning he didn't like women with large breasts, which he found out when he was 18. Another turn off that he noticed sooner was that he disliked going out with people that weren't remotely intelligent. He really didn't like to make small talk while cuddling in bed with someone who talked about the latest fashion trends and who is the hunkiest actor at the moment. When it came to men he didn't really have any exclusively male turn offs. He would have added big brawny men to the list of turn offs when he started to date men but because of his height most of those type of guys had no interest in him. As far as he noticed he didn't have any preferences. On the other hand many people saw that he preferred people with black hair and blue eyes, also the more anorexic looking the person was the more likely he would take them home.

Needless to say when he looked at the attendant who had greeted him he was immensely turned on. The attendant had black hair and purplish eyes that gave him a sense of déjà vu, but as he got closer he saw that the young man's eyes were actually blue and gray that made the boys eyes look purplish at a distance. The boy had to be at least 20, but looked younger. He knew they always send someone around that age and never anybody under the age limit, since neither the restaurant nor did he want a scandal on their hands that would hurt both their reputations.

With that said the meal consisted of Dib taking a bite of his food and groping the attendant. Usually he wouldn't grope an attendant this much, but he was feeling quite horny and couldn't help it. Of course he wouldn't do anything more than that, besides kissing. He did have his reputation to keep, but that didn't mean he couldn't slip the guy his number just in case the guy wanted to hook up after he was done with work. He was able to slip the piece of paper with his number on it with the tip into the guy's back pocket while he was kissing him after the meal.

Dib was quite impressed with the young man for being able to keep calm after the passionate kiss he received. The only thing that was noticeable was the deep red blush covering the boy's face, but he was able to somehow suppress it to a light pink when he left. Dib really hoped that the guy would call him.

Too bad his happiness at finding possibly the person he would like to spend his future with, **yes this is how much that boy interested him**, was interrupted not even five minutes after the boy left by the person who was the epitome of everything that he disliked in a partner. Don't get him wrong she was a very beautiful. Many men would just be honored to be acknowledged by such a woman and any man who was chosen by her to be her partner would no doubt have a great fantasy fulfilled. The reason why she would not be able to fulfill his fantasy is simply put as this; she is nothing but a big breasted airhead. When people created blond jokes they had her in mind, because he had been with many blonds that proved those jokes wrong countless times.

One of his managers had hired her as a secretary a few months earlier. It had already been obvious in the beginning that he had only hired her because of her looks. The manager himself was not a bad looking guy and he did have a substantial income because of his high stature within the company, but she wasn't interested in him. It was hard to get a hold of her background information, which showed a pattern of her becoming the lovers of good looking rich men and when the men lost their companies or if their companies started suffering financial difficulties she would leave them. It wasn't that she was stealing money from these men, because besides those things mentioned above she also left guys if they didn't get her what she wanted. Simply put he knew a few of the men she went out with and all of them had complained about how needy she was. She was nothing but a cat that wanted to be pampered and taken care of for the rest of her life and like she would leave if she didn't believe that was happening, but unlike a cat she wasn't smart enough to manipulate the man like most cats were able to do. In all honestly Dib thinks his manager regrets hiring her.

Everybody and he meant everybody within his company knew his preferences and if they were a new hire they would find out soon enough. The problem with this woman was that she simply ignored what everybody said and believed with how beautiful she is that she would make him fall for her. Frankly he was getting tired of it, because now once again she was in his office on the pretense of bringing him important documents to try to seduce him yet again. On the Brightside he wasn't horny anymore; unfortunately she wouldn't just flirt with him and leave. She proceeded to make her way to his side of the desk. Along the way she discarded the papers she had and unbuttoned her blouse in order to show more cleavage. Once she was next to him she decided to plop down on his lap and make herself comfortable on his lap, this included making sure she rubbed her little behind on his manhood. Then as if on cue she started to kiss him passionately.

It always baffled him every time she did this. It was obvious he wasn't attracted to her, being that his manhood did nothing and he was never responsive to her kisses. Thankfully something somewhere heard his silent prayers, because it hadn't even been a minute since the she started kissing him when his secretary barged in. He was so grateful that someone had interrupted that he didn't even realize it was his secretary that had come in. Now this wouldn't have been unusual if she had been any other secretary, but she wasn't. While most secretaries would just barge in out of concern for him or to make him notice them more; this secretary wouldn't have thought twice about leaving him to his fate.

His secretary's name is Jacquelyn Hydride, but everyone called her Jackal. Now Jackal wasn't his first secretary. He actually went through many secretaries before he acquired Jackal. The secretaries he had before had either tried to seduce him or were bullied into quitting by the other candidates. It was when he was looking for his thirteenth secretary that Jackal walked into his office. She hadn't even submitted a resume and just decided to show up to take the job. Just seeing her gave him a sense of déjà vu. It wasn't until after she scared the applicant out of his and began talking to him that he realized where his sense of déjà vu was coming from. It turned out that she was very similar to his sister, but only in attitude. Where Gaz was small, petite, with purple hair, honey colored eyes, and would be considered a babe if she did squint all the time; Jackal was quite tall (not as tall as him, but taller than the average man), lean, with brown hair, piercing hazel vying on green eyes, and had a wild beauty about her. Another significant difference between them would be that Jackal didn't threaten to send him to a demon dimension if he angered her, but all in all they gave off the same vibe. It also didn't take her long to find out who he actually was, so she became one of the few people to know his true identity.

Well getting back to the matter at hand it would be unusual for Jackal to take pity on him for his playboy ways.

"Mr. Cybrine, you have an important guest here to see you," Jackal said in a monotone voice.

This was all that needed to be said for the blonde to get off his lap, straight up her hair and blouse, grab the papers that weren't actually for him, and left. As both females left his office in walked someone he had been thinking of not even an hour before.

"Greetings Mr. Cybrine, I do hope that I'm not interrupting anything," Zim said with a smirk and a glance back at the blonde female before the door obscured his view.

"Not at all Lord Zim and please call me Chad," Dib said as he got up to shake Zim's hand.

"Then you can call me Zim." With that they shook hands. "Anyways it was pretty oblivious you have no interest in that female."

"How would you know that?"

"Being the superior being I am allows me to know these things. Basically my antenna allow me to pick up the pheromones of you filthy humans and the pheromones in this room don't seem to be for the she-beast that just left, but quite possibly that young man that left not so long ago," Zim answered that last part with a sly smile.

"That is an interesting piece of information, I am kind of offended by the filthy human tidbit, and your spot on for that last part, but with that put aside what brings the ALMIGHTY Zim to my feeble little human business." Dib said with a mock bow at the end.

"I have come to check up how your FEEBLE business is doing, which is very generous of the almighty Zim," Zim said deciding to play along.

Dib finally switched to business mode. "Ah, I see. Now shall we get on with business I do not want to keep you too long from your other important tasks for the day?"

**Me: Gosh that took forever to get out. Well not forever, but I was hoping this chapter would be done sooner than this.**

**Dib: Hey, what about me?**

**Me: Stalker says what? Well anyways Zim finally appeared and we got to meet Dib's scary secretary. Also it seems that something is going on between those two already. *Mischievous Grin***

**Dib: I am not a stalker.**

**Me: Yes you are.**

**Dib: No I'm not.**

**Me: Yes you are.**

**Zim: (With Me and Dib still arguing in the background.) Well that was BORING.**

**Review and face the wrath of ZIIIMMMM and…**

**NEXT CHAPTER OR STORY COMING WHENEVER THE MAY-BEAST IS NOT BEING LAZY**

**Me: La la la la I'm not listening. (Ignoring Dib who is yelling at her.) Hey I heard that Zim.**


End file.
